


Probably your male stripper.

by phtxgwynn



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Comfort, Dan is a male stripper, First Kiss, M/M, Max is a shy boy, Part-time male stripper/ full time professor, Secret Crush, So soft I think, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phtxgwynn/pseuds/phtxgwynn
Summary: Max is a shy boy who has a crush on the hottest male stripper in the club.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Probably your male stripper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Maxiel fic here. Hope you like this!

He is the hottest male stripper in this club.  
Yeah, like what I said, **HE IS THE HOTTEST MALE STRIPPER** in this club.

Our club always full of the crowd on every Fridays when he shows up on the stage.  
Goddamn Daniel can you stop being so fucking hot for once.  
Oh, forgets that

My name is Max, Max Verstappen. The youngest bartender in this club and I have a crush on the hottest male stripper, Daniel Ricciardo.  
I work here for 3 years, 3 years of falling for Daniel. Why I still haven't date with him yet? Guys, he is full-time engineer professor and part-time male stripper and as I am his student in the class, you all know why.

"Hey Max, will you go there tonight?" Yes, that is Daniel’s husky voice. He asked me when I walked out of the class. It is Friday, and he has the show today but nah not for me, I have a fever since last night and it still makes me feel so dizzy, so I won't go to the club today.

"No, I’m sick Daniel. Just need more sleep." I answered  
"Oh, sad to hear this. I asked you because I have the new show today. I just want everyone in there sees this but yeah."  
He patted my shoulder, and I was like stop that Daniel.

"Well, I know you have no roommate to share the room with you right?"

Who the hell told him this. "Yeah, why?"

"Good!, my car broke last night and you know it is Friday, we always back home late and as you know my apartment is very far from there so..."  
"Yeah, you can sleepover me."  
"Good! Thank you Maxy!' He patted my shoulder again, and then he left so fast because he can't be late on this day.

It's around 11 p.m. and still stay awake, I don't know why. Maybe because of Daniel will sleepover me or something else but, to be honest, I really want to go to the club now but if my boss, Nico, knows this he is going to kick my ass for sure.

"Hey, Max! I will be back very late. Maybe can I call you when I arrived? So you can go back to sleep first before I come back." There is the light from my phone screen, the text from Daniel.  
"good, call me when you arrive." I texted back.  
"Good! See ya Maxy!"  
I read and then turned off my screen, make sure that I didn't mute my phone just for Daniel to call.

I don't know how long do I sleep, until my phone ring.

"Hi." I answered him and try to not speak in my sleepy voice.  
"hey, are you alright mate?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Are you arrived? Wait me a second"

I got up from my bed, find my favorite hoodie (FYI: My hoodie is matching with Daniel’s too) and go down the stair to open the front door for him.

Fuck.  
Daniel.  
What The Fuck.

The man in front of me just wearing the suit with err see-through tank top? Goddamn Daniel. Stop it before my mind gets dirty!

Hey Max! What are you looking huh?" His voice brings me back from my thought.  
"sorry, come in." I let him in and lead him to my room on the second floor.

"You won't believe Max, everyone likes my show." He said.  
"Really? That's good." I turned to face him after I closed the door but seems like god knows what I think, that's why he gave me the scene of Daniel with his see-through tank top in front of me.

"You like this?" He asked while playing with his curl.  
"Huh?"  
"You like this? I mean me and my see-through tank top." He not only said that but also grab my waist in the same time too.

As I’m always an idiot, I freeze in front of him.

"Guess you're drunk, aren't you?" I like him, yes ,that's a FACT but in this situation like this, I have to keep this away.  
"No, No"  
"And?"  
"Tell me Maxy. Do you like this? Me and my see-through tank top." He asked me for the second time and also look at me too. I have no word.  
"It's almost two Daniel, maybe you should take a shower and then go to sleep. Eh?" I told him and tried to get away from his, yeah I like him I want him to be close to me but I’m so nervous.

"Okay." He let me free.  
"Good, I’ll wait" I sat on the couch, and wrapped the blanket around myself.

"Max."  
"Yeah?"  
"May I show you something before I take a shower?" He stood in front of me, looked at me in his dark eyes.

No, please don't do what I think Daniel.

"Show what?"  
"You missed my new show and..." He came closer and closer to me. I tried to not look at him for second but seem likes my eyes don't want this.

"I’ll show you why everyone likes my new show." Then he opened the random sexy song, looked at me in my eyes. I know I must be sweat outside even I have an air conditioner in my room, but it's too hard to not be like this if you crush is going to **"strip his clothes off"** in front of you.

"Daniel- I"

"Shh, tell me when my show finished."

I can't believe this.

My crush is dancing in front of me, and all I can do just sit in silent in front of him.

He danced like he always does, his sexy body moved in slow motion. He took of his see-through top first and his long trousers after that. To be honest, I can't take my eyes off him. I like everything about him, his face, his smile, his sense of humor and everything. Seems like he can read my mind, he came closer and closer to me. he dropped his knee beside mine on the couch. We looked at each other for a while.

"I really like your eyes."  
  
I look at his eyes.  
  
"And I also like your face." His cold finger touched my jaw line and I can't deny that felt so good.

"And I like you Max."

Is that real?  
He likes me?

"Max"  
"Hey" He touches my cheek softly, and squeeze that like I made from glass.

"Huh?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I’m fine."

"You err, I mean. You like me?" I asked.  
"Maxy, I like you okay?"

"I like you too."  
"I know, I heard you and Charles talk about this."

Charles, I’ll kill you I promise.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked.  
"When I’m naked, huh?' I believe that my cheeks and ears are redder than the Ferrari car now.

"Nah I’m kidding. Let me kiss you first."

Yeah, we kiss with the nervous inside like the kids that had never done this before. His lips are so soft like the batter cake. We kiss until we can't breathe. He pulled out first, then he grabbed my hand, kissed it softy, and we laughed together.

"I can't believe, I just kissed my professor and the hottest male stripper in the club." I tried not to look at his face, just looked at my lap and hope that he won't notice about this.

"And I can't believe that I just kissed my cutest student and youngest bartender in this club to."' He said, kissed my forehead softy.

"Daniel" I looked at him with the cutest puppy eyes that I can do this.  
"Don't look at me like this Max, what you want huh?" he strokes my cheek again, oh my god, I really like this.  
"Cuddle me when we go to sleep?"  
"Yeah, but I will go to take a shower first and then cuddle my **boyfriend** second." He looked at me with that cheeky smile.  
  
Wait.  
Did he call me _**'BOYFRIEND’**_?!  
Keep calm Max!

Bet that he laughed because he saw my reaction and I really don't mind about that.

It's around 3 a.m. and yeah me, Max Verstappen and my boyfriend that I didn't expect him to be mine very soon, Daniel Ricciardo are cuddle to each other on my bed.

Who knows what tomorrow will be but I do not care because now I have Daniel by my side, the man that I fall for him for 3 years.

"Max"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you" he said and kiss my lips before he's fast asleep.  
"I love you too my hottest male stripper."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. English is not my first language, but I tried to write this as good as I can.  
> Kudo if you like :)


End file.
